Dunia di Balik Kaca
by blackpapillon
Summary: AU Pertemuan pertama. Saat itu, kau duduk di sana, di bingkai jendela. Kau diam saja. Tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan, setelah membawaku dengan paksa ke sini? /prologue/


**Title **Dunia di Balik Kaca

**Author **blackpapillon

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Today's theme **none. Hanya prolog.

**Author's notes** AU. untuk **Black and White Challenge **di **Infantrum**—set Black.

* * *

_---__Dunia di Balik Kaca---_

**Prolog: ****Pria yang Duduk di Bingkai Jendela**

* * *

-----

_Ini adalah awal__._

-

-

_Hei,_

_Kau masih ingat bagaimana aku mengenalmu?_

_Kau duduk di sana, kan? Ya. Di jendela itu. Jendela yang sangat aku sukai. __Aku suka jendela itu karena ukurannya besar. Karena angin selalu berhembus dengan bebas dari sana biarpun rangka besi menghalangiku untuk keluar. Namun aku ingin berterima kasih pada pemilik tempat itu, karena biarpun aku terkurung, aku masih boleh melihat pemandangan. Biarpun hanya itu jendela satu-satunya._

_Ah. Saat itu kau duduk begitu saja. Duduk sambil membaca. Waktu itu musim semi baru saja datang, dan angin semilir men__ggoda rambutmu hingga membuatnya melambai-lambai. Kau tidak bicara, tidak juga melihat, sampai ada yang memanggilmu._

_Kau adalah manusia tersombong yang pernah kukenal, bukan begitu?_

-

-

-----

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok_

Suara langkah kaki kelompok kecil yang hanya berjumlah lima orang itu terdengar bergema. Lorong-lorong berdinding putih dan berlapis beludru merah tua terasa menekan mereka diam-diam. Lampu-lampu bercahaya kuning temaram bercahaya di dinding, mencoba memberikan penerangan ala kadarnya. Langkah-langkah mereka mantap. Namun satu-satunya gadis di dalam kelompok itu merasa tubuhnya gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Sakura-sama."

Gadis itu terlonjak mendengar namanya disebut. Seorang pria yang turut berjalan bersamanya berhenti dan menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. "Anda tidak enak badan? Kalau anda mau, sebelum masuk anda bisa beristirahat dulu di sini. Biar kutunda saja."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya perlahan dengan suara tertahan. "Aku akan langsung masuk."

"Aku senang anda bisa mengerti." Pria di sampingnya tersenyum. "Anda tenang saja, karena Tuan kami adalah orang yang baik. Anda dibawa ke sini bukan untuk dilecehkan—sebaliknya, anda ada di sini untuk kami lindungi," jelas pria itu lagi.

Sakura hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Ya."

_Bohong._

Mereka hanya ada di sini untuk menjaga. Menahannya. Bukan sebagai barang yang berharga—tapi sebagai tahanan. Lima jam perjalanan dari rumahnya ke tempat ini sudah cukup membuatnya mual, dan mendengar pernyataan pria 'kami ada untuk melindungimu' tadi lebih membuatnya mual, dan sekarang ia berpikir ia bisa mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya sekaligus.

Dia dibawa. Ke sini. Dengan mata tertutup. Ke tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Sekalipun mobil yang dipakai untuk membawanya tadi Aston Martin, tetap saja dia tak suka. Ia hanya bisa melihat sekilas—rumah ini ada di atas bukit. Lalu ia dibawa. Menyusuri lorong. Orang-orang yang semuanya berseragam jas hitam.

Orangtuanya yang ditinggalkan dengan dua tembakan.

Sakura menggigit bibir. "—apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku? 'Dia' memintaku untuk dibawa ke sini, kan? Apakah aku akan kalian bunuh jika aku mencoba melawan?"

Pria berwajah simpatik itu tersenyum. Senyum yang tampak ramah—namun Sakura mengamati bahwa ujung bibirnya hanya terangkat sedikit. "Keselamatan anda terjamin di sini, jangan khawatir." kata pria itu sementara ia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. "Anda bisa tenang dan menunggu. Bukankah kalau beliau mau, dia bisa saja meminta kami untuk membunuh anda sekarang juga?"

Tangannya menyentuh saku jas yang ia pakai—ada siluet benda lain di sana, dan Sakura tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Seperti—yah, misalnya pemantik api. Bukan itu. benda itu sepertinya terbuat dari besi dan berat sehingga menggantung di dadanya.

Dan Sakura tahu pernyataan _'dia bisa saja meminta kami untuk membunuh anda sekarang juga' _itu benar adanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan kalian." kata Sakura. "Aku ingin bicara."

Pria itu menggeleng. "Sayang, tidak sekarang, Sakura-sama." Katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kunci perak dari dalam saku celananya, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Pas. Pintu berderit terbuka. Sepertinya pintu tua.

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak sekarang bukan berarti anda tidak akan bisa bertemu."

"Lalu sekarang kita akan ke mana?"

Jawabannya klise. Sama sekali tak membuat Sakura puas. Namun pria itu sepertinya juga tampak tidak terlalu memedulikan rasa ingin tahu Sakura. "Kamar ini adalah kamar anda."

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Lorong sempit yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Dindingnya dilapis kertas yang sepertinya baru diganti. Dan di ujung sana, tampak ada berkas cahaya. "Di ujung lorong itu?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Benar," jawabnya. "Tuan kami meminta agar anda ditempatkan di kamar ini. kamar ini dilengkapi dengan pengamanan ganda. Kami akan berjaga bergantian di luar kamar ini setiap hari. Tapi anda bebas berada di dalam wilayah ini—" dia memberikan tanda memanjang sampai ke ujung kamar sana, "lorong dan kamar di ujung sana adalah batas sampai mana anda boleh tinggal."

Sakura menelan ludah. Keningnya berkerut. Tidak; tentu saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata pria itu. Hanya saja, tidak; dia tidak ingin serta-merta percaya. "Apa—maksud anda, aku hanya boleh berada di sini?"

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Tepat." Dia tersenyum kembali. "Kami akan berjaga secara bergantian di luar pintu ini, Sakura-sama, agar anda tidak melakukan hal-hal yang—yaaah..." dia menghela napas, lalu memberi ilustrasi asal dengan jemarinya, "—_membahayakan diri anda_."

"Bagaimana dengan makanan dan kebutuhan lain?"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi dari balik kacamatanya. "Sungguh nona yang selalu ingin yang terbaik, ya?" tanyanya setengah menyindir, namun tak digubris oleh Sakura. "Tentu saja Tuan kami sudah memikirkan hal itu. makanan akan diantar. Kamar mandi sudah tersedia di dalam. Anda tenang saja, Tuan kami adalah orang yang baik."

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. Cih, bahkan anak usia lima tahun pun pasti akan tahu kalau orang yang _memang _baik tidak akan melakukan tindakan penawanan—penyanderaan—atau apalah itu, seperti ini.

Namun ia sudah tahu sejak awal akan jadi seperti ini. Dia datang ke sini bukan sebagai manusia. Tapi sebagai sandera. Sebagai tawanan. Sebagai barang komoditi yang akan dipertukarkan.

Dipertukarkan? Dengan apa?

Ia bahkan tak tahu orangtuanya di sana selamat atau tidak—sekalipun ia sudah menyetujui untuk dibawa ke sini. Dikurung di sini. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba untuk kabur?" suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Karena aku ingin anda tahu sebelumnya, baiklah, aku beritahukan sekarang saja, ya?" tawarnya enteng. Pertanyaan yang sia-sia saja untuk dilontarkan, sebenarnya, karena lelaki itu sudah merogoh barang yang sedari tadi ada di saku jasnya. Dan memang Sakura sudah menduga.

Pistol.

"Anda tahu apa yang harus anda lakukan, Sakura-sama," katanya sambil kembali memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sarungnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Tuan sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk dapat membawa anda ke sini tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun." Ia menyeringai melihat wajah sebal Sakura. "Anda sudah bertindak benar dengan datang ke sini tanpa perlawanan."

"Karena bila aku melawan, mungkin aku tak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup," kata Sakura sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah orang-orang itu. "Kalian semua bersenjata dan aku hanya orang sipil biasa."

"Orang sipil? Dalam tanda kutip, nona." Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Dia meraih tangan Sakura, dan mencium tangannya—seakan-akan itu adalah tanda perpisahan. "Saya berharap anda masih hidup saat nanti saya kemari lagi untuk melihat keadaan anda. Dan saya sarankan, setelah kesediaan anda untuk dibawa ke sini, anda tidak melakukan hal apapun yang membahayakan diri anda sendiri."

Sakura mencibir.

Alis pria itu terangkat melihat reaksi Sakura, namun dia berdehem. "Masuklah."

Dia terpaku sejenak, tak bergerak. Bayangan-bayangan berkelebat seakan itu adalah _slide _hitam putih yang diputar balik berulang-ulang. Seperti mimpi. Baru beberapa jam lalu dia ada di kamarnya, bermain pianonya, hal yang paling disukainya. Lalu lantai bawah terdengar ribut. Lalu serombongan orang masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu pistol. Lalu teriakan. Dan barang-barang yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

Bukannya ia tak tahu masalah itu sejak awal, tapi dia hanya tak menyangka—sama sekali tak menyangka—bahwa _pria _itu menginginkan_nya._ Apa yang dia mau dari seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun seperti dia? Maksudnya, dia bahkan sama sekali tak punya apa-apa. yang memiliki uang adalah orang tuanya dan bukan dia. Dia mengangkat wajah dan melihat sekeliling. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sekilas memperhatikan. Kamar yang rapi dan cukup bagus, pikirnya. Sepertinya mereka memperlakukan tawanan dengan baik—hei, memang mereka tidak mengatakan bahwa dia ini tawanan, tapi terlihat seperti itu, kan?

Sama seperti pintunya yang berwarna putih, ruangan itu juga didominasi dengan putih—dan hijau. Ruangan bergaya Amerika lama yang manis dan tampak sudah dipersiapkan—meskipun sederhana. Sebuah tempat tidur, dengan nakas di kedua sisinya; satu set kursi kayu dan meja dengan beberapa cangkir dan teko; sebuah lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan piano mungil di sudut ruangan; dan satu pintu mengarah ke ruangan lain. Sepertinya kamar mandi.

Dan yang patut diperhatikan begitu masuk ke ruangan ini adalah jendela. Satu-satunya jendela yang ada di sana, dan ukurannya pun sangat besar, nyaris setinggi kamar. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui tirai tipis yang melapisi jendela itu. Beberapa pot berisi tanaman pendek diletakkan di bawahnya, memberi kesan segar. Seorang lelaki duduk di atasnya, rambutnya tertiup angin. Sesekali tangannya membetulkan rambut yang menutupi mata dengan jari, namun ia tetap asyik duduk di sana melakukan kegiatannya.

Apa?

Sakura terpana.

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di jendela, tepatnya. Seakan tak menyadari keadaan sekitar, pria itu tetap duduk di sana, dan wajahnya tampak tak peduli, membaca buku. Bersama dengan pemandangan di belakangnya, pria itu tampak bagai lukisan saja. Sakura mengejapkan mata—seakan-akan yang dilihatnya itu hanya ilusi mata alias fatamorgana. Namun bukan.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang kaget mendapati ada orang lain di kamar itu. Lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok yang membawa Sakura tampak terperangah melihat ada orang lain di kamar itu. "Tuan—Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Saya pikir anda masih mengerjakan urusan anda—"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya. Mata yang kelam namun jernih. Tatapannya tajam ke arah Sakura—yang cuma bisa berdiri terpaku di muka kamar itu. terdengar suara helaan napas. Sekali lagi, jemarinya menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Buat dia tidur dulu."

-

-

Apa?

-

-

Secepat dan sesingkat perkataannya, orang-orang di belakang Sakura dengan sigap mendekati gadis itu. dan dengan cepat pula, tangannya sudah ditahan di belakang, mengetuknya di belakang leher.

Selanjutnya... lagi-lagi gelap.

-----

_-_

_-_

_Awal pertemuan._

_Kau ada di sana, duduk di bingkai jendela._

_Aku tak tahu kau orang seperti apa__. Kau tersenyum dingin. Namun belum sempat aku mendapat sedikit jawaban darimu, kesadaranku sudah hilang lagi._

_A__ku ingin bertanya padamu, seperti apa perasaanmu saat bertemu denganku waktu itu? _

_Aku ingin bertanya._

_-_

_-_

* * *

**à suivre**

* * *

**AN **Ada prolog, atau preview, boleh, kan? Karena itu kali ini tidak ada kabar fandom Naruto Indo? Lama tak bersua **:) **Saya kembali dengan fic aneh ini. Tokohnya OOC pula. Sementara ini, baru prolog. Semoga saya bisa melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**b****lackpapillon™**


End file.
